Aces over Eights
by sentinel10
Summary: For tonight was only about the beginning... and tomorrow, well - tomorrow would be only one step closer, to the inevitable end. GIRL SLASH


**Disclaimer: **While Stephanie Meyer's owns the characters and everything Twilight, I own the girl love.

* * *

Aces over Eights

It was easy for Angela at the beginning.

Easy for her to brush off the dark eyes that roamed her body and then held her own brightly light hazel eyes in some kind of trance. It was easy to laugh and shove her friends shoulder as a reaction to her sensual choice of words and the obvious hidden message in them. It was easy to blush and believe that Leah only meant the words that slipped from her mouth, like a slow intricate dance, was in a shared and affectionate way, the way all friends should be.

But when things started to change, Angela couldn't help but move with the motions. It wasn't that she was being forced, it was just that she loved Leah like a sister, and she would do anything for her, be anyone for her.

Angela wasn't sure of what all of these things meant. She wasn't even really sure if she was _ready_ to know. She knew everybody had secrets, some deeper than others, some darker, some that were trapped so far away that the person themselves forgot they were there or that it hurt to much to even care they existed.

Angela would often question her own feelings, feelings that were binding her to Leah, that made her giddy when Leah showed up on a rainy day resulting in an all day movie marathon with the blinds shut tightly. Feelings that made her stomach drop and her heart beat against her frail chest when Leah was upset with her mom or dad. Feelings that made Angela's fists turn white when they'd go out to Port Angeles and some sleazy red neck guy on a Harley would comment about the two hot 'coloured' lesbians, which only made her grab Leah's hand and walk faster.

She didn't know really how Leah felt, what she wanted between them, what she – herself - really wanted. The friendship was good, fun, open and trust worthy enough to share their own tiny secrets with and maybe one day the bigger, much more twisted secrets. The ones that made Leah's eyes flutter closed when it was just them and Angela tucked a piece of fallen hair behind her ear, or when Angela could hear Leah's heart beat erratically when she was pressed up so tightly into Angela's back as they both slept.

"Angie?" Leah asked, clicking her finger's in front of the girls face. She'd obviously drifted off into one of her frequent day dreams seeing as she hadn't answered the question she had asked.

"Huh?" Angie replied, pushing up her framed glasses that had slid down her narrow nose, and looking up and Leah who was sitting on the arm of the couch across from her.

Rolling her eyes Leah slid down into the expensive leather chair that Angela's parents forbid anyone to sit on. Leah figured that their request was null and void. She often wondered why they would even put a couch, which no one was allowed to sit on, in the sitting room. Letting her legs dangle off the edge of the one seater lounge she wriggled her ass, making sure that if she was going to sit on it and get told off, she might as well enjoy it. "I said- before you drifted anyway on your awesome little cloud - how about we go down to the bonfire tonight?"

"Why?" Angela inquired, frowning a little as she watched Leah continue to squirm in the chair. Her longs legs were dangling off as she stretched her arms backwards, making her green cotton top creep up over her stomach. Angela always hated that no matter what Leah ate, she never put on an ounce of weight. She'd seen it with her own two eyes, Leah and her brother Seth eating a whole 5 litre tub of crushed cookie ice-cream in one sitting, and not putting on one pound. Leah would always shake it off and tell her that it had something to do with having native blood and only her genetics allowed her to do as such.

"Oh my god! You're doing it again" Leah whined letting her stretched out arms go limp and fall behind her head.

"No I'm not" Angela countered back, fixing the corner of a magazine that was out of place on the coffee table. Her mother didn't like when things were out of the places. 'Each item has a home and a destination, if it was not at home, it then had a destination' was her mother's favourite saying. Her mother was always fluttering around the house, arranging the books to correspond to the appropriate genre, and then by year first published and then by author. As a kid Angela had hated that about her mother. Her over exuberance to ensure that the house was not only kept, but perfect. She scolded herself when she'd realised she'd picked up on the same habit, though only to the first degree. Sure she could leave a few dishes in the sink, leave a couple of towels on the room floor, but after about two hours, she had no choice but to mutter profanities and tidy it away.

Glaring at Angela who had a dazing look on her face, Leah sighed, throwing her hands in the air. "Fine" She growled, swinging her long legs over the arm of the couch and getting to her feet. "Well this has been fun, _really_, but I need to go help my mom set up for tonight. See you there... or not" She said glumly, snatching her keys from the bench.

"_Wait_-" Angela said shooting out an arm in Leah's direction, making Leah slow down and calmly turn to her. "Sorry" She mumbled sheepishly, knowing Leah hated when she went into robot mode. "Look I'll text you later okay? I have to ask my dad if I can have the night off first. I was supposed to be filling in for Brooke but I might ask Jess if she can take it."

"You know Jess and Mike are getting married right?" Leah asked, leaning against the front door and crossing her arms in front of her.

"Really? No, sorry didn't know. Jess and me have kind of been drifting apart lately. With all the stuff to do at the restaurant - as well as other things of course" She replied with a small polite smile, sweeping her hair up into her palms and pulling down the hair tie that was resting on her wrist.

Leah looked over Angela with dark eyes. The girl was a beauty. Long thick black hair, tousled and twisted nicely as it sat against her shoulder's or in an up style. Her slim and lean body and the way it gracefully moved around the area with a lightness so soft, she couldn't forget Angela was a trained Ballet dancer.

Angela had that thick hair you could run your hands through, so silky that the strands wouldn't catch together. Leah had always wanted to feel that hair, brush it away, fist it as she hovered over her. She cringed as she looked at her best friends lips. They were like to plump pressed pillows, elegantly sliding against one another, thinning only when she smiled and pressing out when she was upset. If Leah was to guess, they would probably taste like honey suckle.

"You mean Jessica stopped talking to _you - _because I'm gay?" Leah asked watching as Angela's face twitch and she let go of a large shake of the head. She always wondered why the moment Jessica had spotted them in the car park as Leah was dropping her off at work, was the moment Jessica stopped talking to Angela. Everyone knew that Jessica's father had run off with one of his golf buddies, leaving behind her and her mother. Though she never mentioned the subject, Leah could tell by the way Jessica pointed her nose up at her, or glared at her when she spoke to Angie at the restaurant. Jessica Stanley hated gay people - women, men - it didn't matter. In her eyes the whole gay community was responsible for her daddy dearest wanting to fuck another man. It was all of their fault. Leah's fault.

"No actually. She thought - _we _- were, you know-" Angela said softly, brushing the hair behind both her ears simultaneously and biting down a little on the corner of her lip.

"She thought we were together?" Leah asked suspiciously, raising an eyebrow along with the side of her lips. She liked the thought of people thinking Angie and her were together, that way all of the town would keep away. Angela was a beautiful girl, and while not gay, didn't mind hanging with the gay community. Sure - it only consisted of Leah, Mark and Jacki from her high school days and a few out of town couples who had moved to Forks to get away from the busy streets of Seattle but still - Angela made it a point not to care. Because truthfully she didn't. She knew love was love, regardless of gender or the social normality. It was just the way it was.

"Yeah" Angela smiled softly, straightening the shoulder's of her shirt down, the creases in the material becoming crinkled as she sat. "She actually had the nerve to tell my father that his daughter was fucking a girl. Can you believe it?" She snorted, pushing again at her glasses that had a frequency of dropping down her nose. "Me and you?" She laughed softly, shaking her head. After a few seconds, Angela realised that a silence had elapsed the room and her eyes slowly moved up.

Leah stood at the door, her arms crossed tightly, her hands gripping the sides of her shirt, balling the material into her palm. Her head was down, and she couldn't bare lift it. Angela was right, she always been right. Angela was too good for her, everyone saw it and everyone _knew_ it.

She was always dressed so proper and prim, nice fitted jeans, cute little sweater, dainty little diamond earrings and that long sweeping hair. Leah could barely afford to buy a pair of decent jeans down at GAP and often just bummed clothes from Angie. The most expensive thing she owned was her favourite leather jacket which she'd won in a card game from her drunk ass cousin Embry. Though there was no way he'd be able to fit it anymore due to his growth spurt which she concluded rather as a 'steroid spurt' instead, she'd won it fair and square, thanks to a full house and her favourite hand to play.

Aces over eights, always a winner.

"Yeah..." Leah whispered, slowly releasing her fists and pushing herself off the wall.

"Leah you know I didn't mean it like that _right_ - I mean - I -" Angela stuttered, trying to reel back her words and ease the over active mind she knew Leah had. Of course she hadn't meant it like that. If anyone Leah was the one person Angela saw without prejudice, without the boundaries of what society had constrained them to. Angela saw Leah for who she was rather than her sexual orientation.

Holding up a hand to signal her to stop, Leah huffed out a breath. "Don't worry about it Ang - I know what you meant" She sneered grimly. "Can't have your father thinking that his princess is sleeping with native trash right?"

Angela gasped at Leah, her hazel eyes wide and full of shock. "I _never_ meant - Leah - you have to _believe_ - that I would _never_-"

"I get it Angela, I really do. Look I have to go" Leah quickly breathed out in a long hiss. She didn't give Angie time to explain, opening the door quickly and shutting it behind her. Walking briskly to her car, Leah pulled a fist and slammed it down on the bonnet, opting to kick the tyre as well. She hated that everyone saw the hunk of junk she drove, the way it lurched at the lights even though she had her foot pressed hard against the brake, how the brakes would squeal as she slowed, making it sound as if she was torturing small kittens inside it's cab. Maybe if she drove a fucking Mercedes or a BMW people would look at her like she was worth something other than a part of the common folk that where eager to get their hands on the Webber's money. She didn't care about the money. Mr Webber could go and take his rich ass house, his cars, his fucking award winning restaurant and shove it up his pompous ass. The Beatles had lied when they sung 'All you need is love' and Sonny and Cher made even less sense with 'I got you babe'.

It was fucking ridiculous, because in the real world, money made things easier and made the bastard spin like the mad hatter after too much tea with Alice.

* * *

The whole way to the bonfire, Angela tapped her hands against the steering wheel of the car her parents had gotten her for her 18th birthday. It had been a surprise and she couldn't help but call Leah straight away and ask if she wanted to go for a spin. She'd hated that her parents had made her birthday a family only event, meaning Leah couldn't come, and she felt sick in the stomach when she had to text her best friend the news. It didn't help that Mike, Jessica, Eric and even Bella had turned up for it. She found out later that her mother had called them and told them to come, seeing as she'd not invited any friends. Angela was furious at her mother. She worked out quickly that it wasn't that she couldn't invite _any_ of her friends, it was that she couldn't invite _Leah_.

Pulling up in a free car space, Angela pushed the gears into park. Letting out a long breath she placed her head on the steering wheel and closed her eyes. She'd been trying to think of ways to make amends with her best friend. Trying to think of how she had handled the last situation, she banged her head against the horn, though not hard enough to make it sound.

Thinking back she realised that they had never had a fight or a disagreement. There had never been any words exchanged to warrant one. While things often got a little heated and sweaty under the collar, it was nothing like this. Angela could feel the tension in her shoulders, the anxiety rolling off her body in waves and she hated it. The air around her was thick enough to cut with a knife, slice it down the middle and hand out portions.

She jumped when she heard a tap at the window, snapping her head quickly to find Jared, one of Leah's ex-boyfriends college mates standing there with a huge smile on his face. Jared had been friends with Sam Uley, Leah's first, last and _only_ boyfriend she had dated through middle school. Leah had only been with Sam once or twice to know that she didn't love him like that and that there was something major missing between them. Leah had truly loved Sam and found it difficult to tell him about her feelings. She had told Angela that Sam had taken it bad at first, though he slowly came around and forgave her. It was nice that they still hung out sometimes, using each other as a cushion to bounce their fears and problems off of, even if Angela found herself becoming slightly jealous.

Rolling down her window, she smiled up at the large guy, smelling the soft salty spray of the ocean invade her senses.

"Hey" Jared grinned, looking over his shoulder briefly before turning back to Angela. "You here for the bonfire?" He asked, jerking his thumb over his shoulder towards the path that led down to the beach.

"Yep" She shyly replied, reaching for the handle of the door and pulling it open. With only a crack open, she felt the handle slip from her fingers as Jared pulled it the rest of the way open.

"Here let me" He said, pushing against the door and holding out his hand for her to take.

"Uh - thanks" Angela muttered nervously, tucking some of the hair that had fallen from her now loose pony tail. Taking his hand, she watched as he wrapped his fingers slowly around hers and pulled her free from the car.

"No problems" He smirked, shutting the door behind her as she took a few steps and straightened her legs. Even though it was only half an hour drive, it had taken her close to an hour to get to First Beach. Having to pull over every 5 minutes to pick up her cell and convince her father she would work the whole of the next week if she could have tonight off, took it's toll on her arrival time. She hadn't had time to text Leah and she knew if she had, Leah would have probably not answered her anyway. She knew how Leah would sulk and not answer her phone when Seth tried to call to apologise for something he'd said to her after an argument. She'd eventually flip it on silent and continue out her day, making it impossible to for her brother to reach her.

There was an eerie silence around them as she walked besides Jared, his long legs fighting to slow down so she could keep up. "So - how have you been?" He asked, sparing her a sideways glance.

"Good I guess" She muttered, unsure of what to talk about with a guy she'd only met a couple of times. "You?"

He let out a small chuckle while he looked ahead down to the beach. "What can I say - Life treating me pretty darn good"

Giving a side glance of her own, Angela took in his attire. He was dressed well and walked with his shoulder's squared, his confidence shining, even through body language. If she had to guess she say he was about 6'2 and looked absolutely huge compared to her small 5'7 frame. Looking down at his feet she could tell he was in some kind of designer shoes and his finger was constantly twirling a single car key.

Jared noticing her watching the key as it did hoops over his fingers, caught it in his hand and showed her the tag. "Porsche" He stated, flipping the key and showing her the gold branding. "Though now that I have one, I can definitely say they are over rated" He smirked, watching as she nodded and her eyes shot back to the path.

"My father has a Porsche. He claims it to be the best thing since gas ovens" She replied, shrugging her shoulders, not really caring nor having an understanding of the things. To her they were merely a mechanism to get her from A to B, it's brand meaning nothing in her books. She'd never really thought of herself as one of the rich kids like Jessica Stanley. She knew Jessica hated the fact that since her father had left them, she'd been made by her mother to get a job to contribute to the household. Angela had her moments of feeling sorry for her friend, though they quickly disappeared when Jess would open her mouth.

"That's weird." He commented. "I never heard anyone _compare_ a Porsche to an oven"

Both couldn't help but crack as smile as they walked down the path, Angela wrapping her arms around her torso, feeling the cool sea breeze whip at her thin cotton sweater. "You cold?" Jared asked as they came to the end of the path where grass and dirt met sand.

"Oh no, not really" She mumbled, her eyes searching the fire pit down the beach. She wondered if Leah was already present and if so would she even want her there.

"Here. Take this" Jared sighed, slipping his arms out of his heavy jacket and placing it on her shoulders. "You need it more than I do"

"You really shouldn't have. I don't want to put you out" She muttered, feeling like she was drowning in the scent of cologne that the suede jacket had been slaughtered with.

"It's fine." He motioned, flicking his wrist. "I'll just come and find you at the end of the night" He whispered, throwing her and wink and stepping on to the sand toward the fire pit.

* * *

Leah sat on the rocks off to the left, rolling the half drunk beer bottle in her hand. Though she detested the taste of the froth head of the drink, she brought it to her lips and drank greedily. The moment she got to the beach she had snapped at everyone, commenting on how hard was it, to set up some fucking folding chairs. Immediately Sam had pulled her to the side and asked her what was wrong. She couldn't help but grasp his shirt tightly and bury her head in her chest, sobbing against the material and letting him take her away from the crowd.

He asked over and over again what had happened and how he could fix it, though somehow he did get the message and just sat on the rocks and held her tightly. Leah wouldn't lie and say she didn't miss the warm embraces Sam and her used to enjoy together, whether on the lounge or in his bed. Sam was just one of those good guys that would drop to his knees and cry along with you, even if it was because you failed your algebra test and you were completely over reacting. He was the one Leah told everything to - her worries, her fears, her dreams.

"Penny for your thoughts" Sam chuckled, tapping the new freshly opened beer against her upper arm.

"Ow asshole, that's cold" She hissed, rubbing her exposed arm to make the cold burn dissipate and grabbing the beer from his hands.

"That was a whole dollar Lee-Lee, not a penny" He exclaimed, sitting down on the rock next to her and patting her thigh.

"Ha ha Sam. When did you get so funny?" She shot back, rolling her eyes and snorting.

"Oh Lee-Lee, when did you get so cold?" He sighed, shaking his head and smiling around the head of his beer, smacking his lips loudly together as he savoured the flavour.

"Shut up. You know I am all types of warm Uley" She grinned, placing the empty bottle down and pressing the new one against her lips. Taking a sip, she moaned out her satisfaction and stretched out her legs in front of her.

"Don't I know it" He said playfully, bumping into her shoulder with his own and watching her point her shoe covered feet. "Come on" He huffed, getting to his feet and pulling her up by her upper arm. "Time to rejoin the living"

"Booo" She drawled, getting to her feet and grumbling. "I don't know why you think I have to socialise at these things. You know how everyone feels about _me_ Sam."

"Yeah, they all love your polite moods and your honour roll behaviour" He said flashing his white teeth at her. Sam's sense of humour was one in a million and she adored him for that, for being the Sam she knew and loved, the Sam that didn't change because daddy told them too or because he was frightened of what people might think.

"Shut up" She spat, wriggling free and pushing his shoulder. "I can walk on my own anyways" She piped, stepping past him and scowling playfully.

"You are one hell of a woman" Sam laughed, slapping her ass as she darted past him.

Spinning on her heel, Leah glared and poked at his chest. "That one was free. Next one will cost you"

"Name your price" He smirked, his eyes challenging her own in a staring match of wits, power and dominance. Leah rolled her eyes and swatted his chest, giving in before they stood there all night.

She knew Sam's game, he'd told her multiple times that he loved her and that if she ever wanted to take a walk on the wild side that he was willing and waiting. It wasn't so much as flattering as it was annoying. Heck yes she loved Sam, just not enough to be with him like that ever again. He'd been a sweet lover, tender and caring to all her needs. He was patient and knew all the ways to treat a woman. But there was still only one problem - he wasn't _her_. He wasn't Angie.

"Come on Sammy boy, we got a party to rock" She laughed pulling his collar and dragging him back toward the fire.

* * *

Angela could feel her body loosen with each drink Jared ushered her way. Though she'd never been a huge fan of drinking she was having fun, relaxing and feeling more at home than ever. It was always so good hanging out on the reservation with Leah, both often just goofing off, cliff diving or talking about what they'd do once they'd finish college and be successful in their endeavours.

While Leah studied to be an Architect, Angela studied Journalism at Seattle University. It was a nice campus, often riddling with exuberant young minds, ready to go forth and take their own destiny's into their hands. It was hard not to enjoy campus life, the constant get togethers with friends, the long but rewarding study groups. Angela loved not having to work at the restaurant, surrounded by the hustle and bustle of serving hot plates and demanding customers, though it was always nice to come home for the holiday's.

Angela's head perked up when she saw Leah and Sam walking across the sand, lightly bumping into each other and laughing. She could feel a pang of that dreaded jealously sweep through her stomach, as she watched them interact, a sense of being more than just friends flowing around them. Tensing, she felt Jared's arm that was wrapped around her shoulder, nudge her a little, snapping her from the two.

"You okay?" He breathed, his lips so close to her ear she could almost feel his lips brushing the shell there.

"Fine" She squeaked, blushing furiously and looking down into the sand.

"Hey" He whispered, placing his index finger under her jaw and angling her face towards his own so she could look at him. "You _sure_?" He asked with a cocked eyebrow, moving his thumb to brush over her chin.

Angela snapped her head in the direction of Leah and Sam, hearing the laughing die down, watching as Leah stood, her mouth slightly parted and a heartbroken look on her face. Trying to pull her face away from Jared's warm hand, she opened her mouth to say something yet quickly closed it when she saw Leah glare at the both of them to turn on her heel and walk away.

"Lee-Lee" Sam called out, trying to run after her and grasped her hand.

"Fuck off Sam" She snarled, ripping her arm from his grip, continuing to walk in the opposite direction, though faster now.

Angela stood quickly, peeling off Jared's jacket and placing it in his lap. "Thanks for the lend of your jacket. I gotta go" She said hurriedly, making sure to keep an eye on Leah as she drew further and further into the distance.

"You're not staying?" Jared hollered out between his clasped hands as she ran after Leah.

"Sorry?" She shrugged as she turned back to him, though picking up a little speed as she turned back again.

She could feel her heart racing as her feet sunk into the damp sand, running as fast as her legs could carry her. She damned herself for not being as fit as Leah, who was naturally muscled and could outrun anyone, even the boys.

Angela knew this because she'd sat in the grandstand, always, as Leah ran track. It was an amazing sight to see, Leah running, the wind whipping through her clothes, her short hair tied back by a hair tie and the rest bobby pinned down. She'd always enjoyed cheering on the side lines, watching as Leah absolutely demolished the other runners and while she was thin herself, she was no where near as fit.

"Leah _wait_-" She called out, seeing her outline trudging up the path towards the cars.

"Go away" Leah snapped back.

"No - _Lee_ - shit, stop - _please_" Angela breathed, her breath coming in short pants, her chest heaving and her heart pumping wildly. Slowing down she ran to Leah as she began unlocking the drivers side door. "STOP!" Angie all but yelled, pressing her hand against the door, using it also as leverage as she leaned forward and took deep breaths. Her lungs where burning from the cool air being sucked into her throat, but she chose to swallow the pain and stood straighter.

"I wanted - to - _apologise_" She gulped, sucking a deep breath through her nose. "You know I didn't mean to hurt you Lee." Angela closed her eyes, blinking a couple of times, before standing up next to the car and straightening herself out a little more. Her heart was still hammering but with each breath she felt it calm to an even pace.

"I would never intentionally hurt you - you _know_ that right" She cried out softly, feeling a small flutter in her chest, an absolute sadness gripping inside her. "Can you at least look at me Leah?" She ebbed, pulling softly on her elbow to turn her around.

Leah scowled as she turned, her arms folded against her chest and her eyes looking anywhere but at Angela's face. "I'm sorry Leah" Angela said softly, tugging down one of Leah's hands to open her arms up. "I'm trying okay? I really am. Jessica is a real cunt and I only meant that - well what I thought was - _ugh_, why is this so _hard_." She said throwing her hands up in the air. "Okay look Leah, for what it's worth, I only said that because I know you would never see me like that okay? I have seen some of the women you've been with in Seattle, they're absolutely gorgeous, and me well - I am just _me_" Angela finished with a sigh, shaking her head.

"I'm in love with you" Leah said softly, still looking down at the space between them.

Angela tensed, picking up the words Leah muttered. "Huh?" She asked, confusion coursing through her system, her veins feeling like they were going to burst.

Slowly looking up, Leah grabbed Angela's hands, frightening her for only a moment before brushing her thumbs over her small knuckles. "I'm in – _love _- with you" Leah said again, a lot slower this time, looking Angela dead in the eye and feeling her heart beat a million times a minute. Leah had waited for this moment, waited for the release of weight on her shoulder's that slowly disappeared with each second that passed. She wasn't a coward by any means but Angie was special, she hadn't wanted to rush her, make her feel pressured, because Leah knew just keeping Angela as a friend, was better than losing her altogether.

Before Leah could blink, she felt her body slam into the door of her truck as Angela pressed her slim body against her own. Leah's eyes only fluttered a moment before Angela's mouth hungrily found her own, while her small hands gripped at her hair and pulled her closer.

Leah moaned, snaking her own arms around Angela's body, letting one hand press into the middle of her back and the other finding a home in her back jeans pocket. She could feel Angie drawling heated lines across the seam of her lips, demanding entry to her mouth. Parting her lips every so slowly, their tongues instantly creating a spark, heating the moment even further. Leah could feel the handle of the truck digging into her back as she squeezed Angela's ass through the pocket and dragging her closer, making the other female press harder against her. Their tongues lapped and curled against each other, the organ wanting to slither further, to taste everything, to devour the other.

Angela let out a shriek as their lips parted and Leah spun them, slamming her body now into the truck to change positions. Leah quickly attached her mouth to Angie's neck, nipping and licking at her light skin, wanting to taste the cool ocean breeze and the heat of her flesh at the same time. She could hear Angela groaning as she circled her tongue up her jaw to shallowly trace her ear. "Do you want this?" Leah asked squeezing her tight ass in the palm of her hand, wanting to discard the jeans and feel her smooth skin.

"Yes" Angela replied, letting out a small hiss as Leah nipped at her ear lobe, feeling her teeth tug against the diamond stud.

"Good"Leah replied huskily, removing her hand from the back pocket of Angie's jeans, and ferociously tugging at the top button of her jeans. Leah pressed her lips hard against Angela's, both their mouths parting at the same time and beginning the duelling of their tongues once again. Angela automatically widened her stance as Leah slammed down her zipper and slid her long hand under the waist band of her underwear.

Angela arched her head back, hitting it against the truck's window as Leah rubbed heated circles over her clit. She'd known the touch of her own hand, and she'd even slept with Eric back in high school but there was nothing 'high school' about this. Angela could feel her thighs squeezing and her legs tremble as Leah's pace stayed constant, her pussy soaking instantly with arousal for what was to come.

With Angela's head back, Leah suckled on her throat, making sure to leave love bites so Angie could see in the morning what they'd done, to remind her that there was no going back. Leah smiled feeling Angela's hips start to thrust forward, her body knowing that she needed Leah to be somewhere else, to touch her, stroke her.

"Open your legs wider Ang" Leah groaned, already feeling the wetness of her pussy lips as she teased them with her fingers. Replying almost instantly to her request, she felt Angela's legs open, giving her hand more space to move. Moving up to rub her clit a few more seconds, she slipped her hand down, the zip no doubt going to leave an imprint on the back of her hand, and twisted two fingers inside Angela's heat.

"_Oh_" Angela moaned out, feeling Leah's fingers slice deeply inside her, slowly wiggling back and forth, soaking her finger's in the arousal.

"Hmmm" Leah hummed, moving her face up to kiss Angie softly and to watch it as it twisted into a beautiful portrait that was painted by her and only her.

"Fuck" Angela cried quietly, thrusting her hips to take Leah's fingers deeper inside her pussy. She could feel the digits stroking her walls and she could also feel her walls reacting and clamping against them, sucking her deeper, trying to keep her there.

"God, you're sexy" Leah moaned, hovering over Angela's face to watch her every reaction, for every hint of pain and most importantly pleasure. "I want you so bad" She whispered, curling her finger's inside Angela's tight pussy.

Letting out a straggled cry, Angela once again hit her head against the cool surface of the glass and rotated her hips, feeling Leah's palm brush her clit. "I want you too" She managed to push out, her hands grasping at Leah's shirt and her eye's closing tightly.

"We can go back to my place. Mom's out and Seth is staying at his friends" Leah offered, pumping a little faster, only to hear the light noise of Angela's pussy juice coating her fingers as she fingered her to the heights of an orgasm. "Cum for me Angie, let me feel you" She breathed, kissing her lips softly and continuing her stimulation. "Give me everything"

Before Angela could let out a shriek, Leah moulded her lips to her own and allowed her to cry out in her mouth, muffling the sounds though enhancing the pleasure. With her back bowed and her knees trembling, Angela pulled back, slumping against the car door, feeling Leah's fingers literally dripping with her cum. She felt light headed as Leah continued to kiss her face and whisper sweet words into her ear, coaxing her heart to slow and her eyes to flutter.

"We better go" Leah whispered, kissing the side of Angela's mouth and pulling her hand free from the confines of her jeans.

* * *

The ride over to Leah's mothers house, to which she was staying while they were both on break time from college, was a mess of frenzied lips and teeth, hands and palms, pressing against each other while Leah was trying to desperately navigate without killing them both. Angela was on her knees on the seat, tucked tightly against Leah and kissing up and down her neck while she drove. She couldn't help running her fingers gently up her ribs and tightly squeezing Leah's full breast in her palm. She'd never touched a woman like this before, but there was something so primal, so close about being with a woman that it merely felt like a second reaction. Plus she trusted Leah, she was her best friend and it felt so right having her touch her in places that she'd never dreamed she could or would.

Leah let out a breathy chuckle as Angela's small hands worked her breast, frantically trying to get to hand under the bra. "Slow down Ang, we're almost home"

"I can't" Angela said breathlessly, her knees bent and her mouth working against Leah's skin. She felt joyous when her hand snuggled up under the material of Leah's bra and felt the mound of flesh pebbled against her finger tips.

Leah groaned pulling into the driveway and throwing the stick into park. Pressing her own hand against Angela's she squeezed, showing Angie just how she liked it. Turning her head Leah quickly drew her face up and planted a slow, tongue lapping kiss against her lips. Leah felt euphoric as Angela's tongue dangled with her own, the pace though needy, remaining loving. "Come on" She smiled, pulling Ang's hand from under her shirt and opening the car door.

Both running swiftly to the house Leah slammed Angela against the door and kissed her hard, already missing the feel of her mouth over her own. Her hands had a life of their own, mashing and squeezing Angela's palm sized breasts against each other, making the shorter girl whimper and buck her hips into Leah's. Moving her hands down, Leah ran her palms against the back of Angela's thighs before tugging her up and making her legs wrap around her waist.

Angela pulled away from the kiss and wove her arms around Leah's neck, letting her kiss and nip at her jaw.

"Open the door Ang" Leah drawled rotating her hips against Angela's and pressing her breasts against hers. She could feel the heat building between them, the thin layer of clothing being the only barrier against them.

Once the door was pushed open Leah carried Angela swiftly up the stairs. Though she wasn't necessarily the strongest person, the adrenalin pumping through her veins was coursing and urging her on. Dropping swiftly on to the bed, Leah's body easily crushed Angela's more petite frame, her legs opened wide giving Leah ample room to fit.

Angela's nails ran up and down Leah back, her hips pushing up against the other female wanting to feel the heat of her flesh.

"You sure you want this?" Leah asked quietly, slipping her hands under Angie's top and pushing the material to linger just beneath her breasts.

"Yes" Angela hissed, feeling Leah's thumbs tease the skin of her stomach and ribs. "I trust you Leah" She drawled, arching her back and pulling the shirt up over her own body. Her chest was heaving in anticipation as Leah watched her, her normally already dark eyes turning black and seeming to glitter in the darkness of the room.

"Good girl" Leah whispered, kissing her full lips once and squirming to stand at the end of the bed. She made sure to slip her fingers under the waist of Angela's jeans, taking the denim slowly away from her body, peeling her prize down in front of her. Leah bit back a groan as she watched Angela's thighs squeeze together, her knees locking tightly, as she threw the jeans to the other side of the room. Moving to take off her own shirt, she gasped feeling Angela's dainty foot press down against her lower stomach, arching and pinching the skin with her toes. Growling lightly, with a smile on her face, Leah pushed off Angie's leg and crawled back into the space that was made just for her.

Hungrily attaching her mouth to the tops of Angela's exposed breasts, she slipped her hands back underneath her lithe body and in own swift movement, shook the hooks free. Fingering her collar bone and shoulder, Leah slipped a strap down her arm, her mouth following where her fingers had traced. Within moments Angela lay topless and needy underneath her, her back arching and her nipples standing erect. "Such a good girl" Leah whispered, kissing the pink nipple, before opening her mouth and taking it greedily into her wet mouth.

Angela bit down on her bottom lip, feeling her best friend's mouth covering and suckling at the tip of her breast, her tongue flicking and her teeth teasing against the aroused flesh. "Oh god" Angela moaned out, feeling Leah's other hand move up to simultaneously work her other breast. Her spine was tingling with lust feeling the soft caressing touches of the woman she loved, her pussy was wet and pooling wanting Leah to find it out again and bring her to a back bending orgasm.

Leah made quick work of Angela's other breast before leaning up to kiss her to press her bra covered breasts into Angela's hard nipples. Moving to kiss the space under Angela's ear, Leah thrust her hips into her lovers and hissed "You want me to eat your pussy Ang?" She groaned, letting her hands dip to press her fingers against the wet material of Angela's panties. "Can I?"

"_Please_" Angela cried out, feeling the familiar buzz move through her, Leah's fingers and voice making her tremble and back into her hand. "Please Lee"

Removing her hand Leah kissed slowly down Angela's body, making sure to run her tongue around her tiny belly button and tracing the lines of her flat stomach. Leah pressed her nose against Angela's pussy and gave one long lap against the wet cloth. Her juices were everywhere and Leah knew that Angie had the sweetest pussy she'd every tasted. Working the material slowly down her legs, to slip off her feet and join the guarded jeans, Leah smiled.

Angela's pussy was bare and glistening, her lips pink and softly sitting together make it look like a soft closed flower, it's petals wet and calling to her. "You're so sexy" Leah mumbled, kissing against Angela's creamy thighs, her hands lodging between sheet and flesh to squeeze the globes of her ass. "So sweet" She finally breathed, lowering her head to lap barely at her cunt.

"Oh sweet Jesus" Angela cried out, as Leah's tongue danced between her lips, sucking, nipping and pulling against the swollen mouth of her sex. Angling her hips up and pressing her feet into the bed, she felt Leah's tongue brush her now sensitive and inflamed clit. "Fuck" She cried as Leah noticed her body's reaction to the move.

Leah ran her tongue horizontally over Angela's clit, flicking at the nub, and smiling when her body shuddered. She angled her lips and let her hot mouth work work Angie's clit, suckling and biting down to send her lover's body into a withering and undeniable state.

Angela couldn't help but bury her hands in Leah's hair, fisting her hair and pushing her pussy closer wanting so much more. "I need more" Angela hissed softly, working her thin fingers against Leah's scalp. She was surprised that Leah didn't torture her but instead wriggled two of her digits inside her heat and curling them. Angela's back arched instantly, as Leah pulled out again and stroked her walls as her arousal easily coated her fingers.

Angela's walls felt like silk against Leah's finger, hot wet silk that was clamping down and sucking her closer as her tongue remained focused or her clit, working magical circles. Angela couldn't help but buck her hips, wanting Leah to go faster. The lust that crawled beneath her skin was maddening and Angela felt as if she was going to burst into flames. Gasping and moaning breathlessly, she squeezed her lips together as she felt Leah add a third finger. She was filling her so completely and the motions of her mouth were driving her to a heightened plane of pleasure. Not with any man had she ever felt this good, but then again she understood. She hadn't loved anyone not nearly as much as she loved Leah.

Pushing her fingers harder and faster, Leah pulled her face away from Angela's pussy and angled it so she could stare up her body, past her stomach and breasts, and to her face. "Angie, look at me" Leah whispered as she licked her lips, Angela's juices still very prominent on her mouth.

Angela sat up hurriedly on her elbows, looking down at Leah as much as she could. Her legs were tensing and her eyes were battling to stay open, her full lips ajar, whimpering and pushing out pockets of air.

"Cum for me" Leah whispered pumping her fingers harder and watching as Angela fought to keep from throwing her head back. "I love you Angie. Cum for me" She breathed over her pussy and at the same time curling her fingers.

Letting out a squeak and straggled moan, Angela felt the waves crash around her, her body instantly going limp and her pussy flooding Leah's fingers. Her legs were trembling and she felt as if the orgasm had ripped something inside of her, telling her that she would never walk away. With Leah's hand slowly stopping, she slipped her finger's out and lapped lovingly at the fillet juices as the poured down Angela's now swollen lips.

Whimpering Angela closed her eyes and took sharp breaths trying to calm her heart. Her eyes were foggy and her breast were still utterly swollen, her body drained and spent. Within a few moments she left Leah crawl up beside her and turn her over.

Wrapping her arms around Angela's waist, Leah kissed her neck delicately and hummed into her hair, letting Angela come down from her orgasm. "You okay?" She whispered, rubbing her thumbs over Angie's stomach and nestling her face in her thick hair.

"Yeah" Angela chuckled, placing her hands over Leah's to keep the tight embrace. The fog wasn't lifting and she knew she wouldn't last long. She was a little disappointed that she couldn't explore Leah's body as she had had the chance to do with her own. Maybe tomorrow Leah would teach her how she liked to be touched, kissed, nipped at. "Leah?" She said softly, her body shivering under the other woman's lips.

"Yes Angel?"

"I love you too"

And with that small gesture both females, laying lovingly still, holding one another, until the darkness crept into her eyes and sleep took them away. Tomorrow they could think of the consequences of their actions, the void they had filled, the words they had let leak from their lips.

For tonight was only about the beginning... and tomorrow, _well _- tomorrow would be only one step closer, to the inevitable end.

* * *

Thank you to my wonderful beta who fixed up my non sense! This has been ready for almost a month now and it was meant to go in a little contest but I pulled it out. I have terrible mood swings and am often referred to as a 'Bipolar Bitch' but eh! Whatever right? So here it is... my first actual girl lemon. I have no idea why I can't write chapters this long and only manage to do it for One-Shots. I'll work on it! I promise... *grins* Luv you all!


End file.
